Two sides to love
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Gon is a nerd looking girl that is always being bullied by Killua. However, no one knew that Gon is actually a beauty but with extremely shy personality. When Killua see her beauty in the picture, he fall in love with her at the first sight but there is now way Gon would admit that she is the same girl Killua had fall in love with. Killua x FemGon (yinyang pair) AU and OOC


Gon Freecs is a teenage girl that you would call her a nerd, with a hair that is in messy braid, a thick glasses that seems foggy and you are unable to see when you are wearing one and some baggy clothes that definitely hides her figure. Of course many people are always ignoring her, pretending that she is not exist and Gon like that. Even though there is one person who always notices her, not in a good way.

The next thing Gon knows, she suddenly felt a pain from someone smacking her head. She turned around and sees Killua Zaoldyeck, a very popular guy that is undoubtedly handsome that no one can deny. Really rich and stylish, adding more points for the girls that are desperate only for him to hang out with them. Gon just sighed knowing that Killua is going to makes another nasty remark about her.

"What do you know? I think the more I keep seeing you. The more uglier you become" Killua smirked while Gon just shrugged, knowing that saying anything towards him would just make her situation worse.

"Whatever" Gon muttered and leaves while seeing Killua who shot a glare before shrugged and leaves as well.

How lucky for her, Killua is not bullying her today. Usually he always would but it seems he is not in the mood which makes Gon silently thankful. She looks at her own attire and secretly pleased with it despite she keeps getting bullied or ignored.

She dressed up in nerd attire in purpose because she is extremely shy and the thick glasses made her unable to see clearly so she could talk normally even though she stutters a bit sometimes. Her parents knew about Gon's very shy nature and the reason she is dressing as a nerd. They just let her do what she wants, not wanting to force her to be brave or something. Just a step by step is enough for now they think although they do hope that Gon would overcome her shy nature one day.

Gon is actually a beauty, with her having an hourglass figure and slight curly silky, smooth hair and shining hazel eyes. But no one knows because of her very shy nature makes her hiding it by dressing as a nerd.

When she goes back home and come inside her room, that is when she takes off all of her nerd attire and dressed up in her favorite yellow sundress and tying her hair in half ponytail before wearing a bit small touch of makeup, you wouldn't even think that the nerd girl and the girl now is a same person.

She even took some of her picture in her cellphone, she loves to dress up and even tying her hair into different styles that she made as she is quite fashionable. She does always hopes that one day she could goes out without her nerd attire.

One day, maybe it would happen.

The next day at school, she is as always in nerd attire, putting her books into a locker while taking out her cellphone and seeing her different side. Even though the girl in the picture is her, she can't help but feeling indifferent, she sighs at that.

"Che, why do our lockers have to be next to each other?"

Gon jolted and whipped her head before exclaimed in surprise, never thought that Killua is right behind her. She is so surprised that she didn't realize that she had thrown her phone in Killua's direction and landed near his feet.

"Shut it, you are annoying you baka!" Killua said with narrowed eyes at Gon.

Gon just lower her head before mumbled "Sorry"

"Whatever you ugly girl" Killua answers as he roll his eyes and look around in boredom making him seeing Gon's cellphone on the floor.

Killua bends down and took it then looking at the screen and froze.

Gon has just realized her phone is not in her hands, looks around and sees Killua has looked into her cellphone.

"My cellphone! Give it back!" Gon exclaimed as she immediately takes her phone from Killua's hand.

And Gon widened her eyes, seeing Killua is now had a blush on his face. This is definitely a rare sight.

Not knowing why, Gon look at her phone screen and mentally screaming in horror. She forgot that her un-nerdy attire photo is still on the screen and Killua just saw it! What he would say!?

"Hey" Killua called out which makes Gon feeling much more nervous than before.

"W-What" Gon stutters before looking at Killua who is still having a slight blush on his face.

"What is your relationship with that girl?" Killua asked, although it seems more like a demand.

Gon just widened her eyes in shock, her brain is now trying to find a suitable lie to tell Killua.

"She is- my cousin" Gon answer quickly, hoping Killua would no longer ask her.

Killua look at Gon deeply while Gon seems frozen from the stare. After few moments of silence, Killua whipped out his cellphone.

"Give me her number" Killua says as he gives Gon his cellphone.

And Gon could only yell in disbelief and shock at that statement "Why should I!?"

"Because I'm in love with her at the first sight" Killua answers and his blush seems deepen.

Gon thought Killua was joking as Killua had never been once being serious towards the girls and suddenly, seeing her photo of her in her un-nerdy attire causing him to declare that it was a love at a first sight? Gon wanted to laugh but seeing Killua's expression makes Gon realize.

Killua is not joking at all.

And Gon definitely would never let Killua knows that the girl is her.

"I- I won't let you know! You are always insulting and bullying me after all! Why should I do that for you!" Gon exclaims in a forceful anger tone.

Killua seems surprised at that, Gon took the chance and runs away, anywhere as long as it is not near Killua.

As Gon is now at the safe distance, she feel-strange. She is surprised to hear from Killua himself that he is in love with her but Gon knows.

Killua is only in love with her that is in her un-nerdy attire.

Feeling dejected, Gon just hopes that her day would just be usual.

Although unfortunately, it is not.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gon asked in disbelief, seeing Killua is now blocking her way to go outside the school gate as school is now over.

"Fine, I'm sorry for always insulting and bullying you. I will never do that to you again" Killua said, sincerely.

And Gon knows that this is truly unexpected.

"S-so what!? You think that it would be easy for me to forgive you!?" Gon said, completely stutters due to Killua is now out of character for apologizing towards her.

Killua looks at Gon, pleadingly "So, what should I do to earn your forgiveness?"

"Wh- What are you!?" Gon found herself take a step back away from Killua.

"I'll do anything you want! After you satisfied, give her name and her phone number, alright?" Killua said, slightly smirked at that..

"Argh! Never!" Gon exclaimed before finally managed to break Killua's defense and runs away quickly.

`He would give up. Less than a week then he would give up and I will have my life back to normal' Gon chants in her mind, hoping it was true.

`How good if it really is true. When it is not and it is quite annoying!'Gon thought as she summarizes her daily life is now become a chaos.

Starting by Killua wanting to eat lunch together then taking her home (which could be called kidnapping since she doesn't agree) by a very expensive limousine. Giving her some present such as flowers or chocolates as an apology even he wrote her an apology letter. More than a week pass by and Killua is not giving up on earning her forgiveness.

And now thanks to that, she is now surrounded by Killua's fangirls that are burning with jealousy.

"You nerd! All this time our Killua-sama is now only focusing on you. What did you do to him!? Blackmailing him!?" One of the fangirls exclaimed.

"I didn't! Why would I do that?" Gon retorts but the fangirls didn't believe her.

"Shut up!" The girl said as she is about to slap Gon then-

SLAP!

"Ah" The group of the girls gasps while the girl who did the slap took a step back in horror and Gon only widen her eyes in disbelief.

Killua was the one who got slapped by the girl.

"What is the meaning of this?" Killua said, practically glaring towards the group of the girls.

"Ki- Killua –sama. We- We are just trying to protect you from this nerd that is trying to take advantage of you" The same girl spoke as she stammers, truly afraid.

"Shut it! I am doing all of those things with my own will! I don't want to see all of you now and if all of you dare to hurt Gon again, I swear that I would make sure all of you would pay so for now, scram!" Killua exclaimed.

After that, the group of the girls runs away as they are frightens from Killua's threat. Killua rubbed his cheeks before he looks at Gon.

"Hey, are you alight?" Killua said in a worried tone, hold out his hand and-.

Gon slapped his hand away.

"Look, if you hadn't following me all this week, I wouldn't have to suffer from this. This is your fault" Gon said as she glares, even though Killua couldn't see it due to her thick glasses but he can sense it.

Gon is thankful actually, she only said all of these things so that Killua would give up on asking her about her so-called-cousin. Gon prepared for Killua to saying nasty remarks but-

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, it's my entire fault" Killua said, bowing his head to apologize.

Gon grit her teeth, why won't Killua get mad at her for saying those untrue things?

"What's with you? Why aren't you blaming me for blaming you!? Just give it up already, I won't tell you anything about my cousin!" Gon exclaimed.

"I won't give up" Killua said simply.

And Gon unable to accept that.

"It is the first time, I have met a girl, who can make my heart beat crazily and I am serious" Killua said.

Gon blushed, seems a steam could came out from her ears any moment.

"You are the only one who can help me. I know I had no right since I always hurt you but I swear that I will be in your debt for a life time if you introduce her to me" Killua said in a serious gaze and serious tone.

Gon found herself backing off until her back touches the wall, her heart starting to beat crazily, is it because of her shy nature around stranger and people?

"So please, introduce her to me and give me her number, I beg you" Killua said as he gets closer towards Gon.

And Gon found herself giving her number and her un-nerdy picture for Killua with the name "Gona"

"WHY AM I SO STUPID?" Gon yelled as she reaches her house and inside of her room. She had finally gives her number that is only had her parents name in the contact is now added with Killua's number.

"No use crying over spilled milk, huh?" Gon knows that but she still wants to cry about it.

`Hi, I heard about you from my cousin Gon. Killua, right? Pleased to meet you'

That is what Gon had typed and send the message towards Killua. She is so not used to send a message to other person except her parents so she could only type that short message after thinking for an hour.

Her phone ringing suddenly, Killua had sent her a message. Gon had to be very careful when she is typing a reply because Killua is smart, he could get suspicious even if there is a small mistake.

`Ah, pleased to meet you as well. Sorry for messaging you suddenly and I'm asking Gon about you and ask your number from her, sorry. Hope you don't mind'

Gon look at the message in surprise, never thought that Killua would be mentioning her for herself. Nevertheless, she typed an answer.

`I don't mind. It was a surprise that someone asked for my number all of a sudden but it's not bad I guess'

Gon hopes that Killua is stop sending her another message but too bad, Killua is not stopping. Now K is Killua and G for Gon or her fake identity "Gona"

K: What is your favorite place to go?

G: I like having a walk in the park, it's comforting. How about you?

K: Well, if me. I like quiet place and I do like having a walk in the park as well. What kind of books do you like then?

G: I like to read books about adventure and romance.

K: I like adventure genre as well, especially the new released one, the Dark Continent. Have you read it yet?

G: I did, it was really good and thrilling.

K: Yeah it is, do you like adventure genre movie too, then?

G: Well yes. Sometimes I would like to watch romance genre in occasion, what about you?

K: Same goes with me

`Liar' Gon thought as she narrowed her eyes and type the next message.

G: Liar.

K: Eh!? Why?

G: You like horror movies. I remember you keep demanding the production to make a much scarier movie than the last you watch or you would fire them.

Few moments before finally her phone rings again for a new message.

K: How did you know about it!? You see me at that time?

Gulp. Gon is now in danger.

G: Gon told me a bit about yourself. Besides when you demand it, you are in school, on the phone and yelling about it so it makes every student knows about it.

It was true anyway and now, Gon hopes that Killua is no longer asking for it.

K: Oh right, I forgot. Sorry but I will watch any movies you want even if I don't like it.

Gon only sigh in relief as Killua is now no longer suspicious but she is now getting annoyed that Killua keep messaging her, from what color she likes or what is her hobby and any other trivial things about her. Until-

K: So Gona, what kind of guy do you like?

Gon's eyebrow starting to twitch at that.

G: I haven't thought about that but I think I like a nice guy and romantic one. I never date anyone so I didn't know.

Gon definitely regrets on sending that last message.

K: Is that so? Well then, would you like to go on a date with me this Sunday?

Gon's heartbeat went berserk at that message.

G: Eh? Why so sudden?

K: I really- really want to meet you. Please?

G: Wait- I think this is really too sudden

K: I'll wait for you at 10 o'clock in the Ceramon Park this Sunday. I have to go now, my parents calling me, see you on Sunday alright?

Gon could only gape at that message.

"Who does he think he is!? Asking me on a date out of blue like that!" Gon screaming in agony, unable to believe it.

"And I am so shy as well" Gon muttered as her face is now red.

She is thinking of ignoring it but she already learns that once Killua is serious, he would be serious. After all, Killua never gives up on earning her forgiveness.

And Gon knew, if she didn't show up. Killua would be waiting all day.

What a mess up situation.

Gon just resigned on her fate. She was the one who gave Killua her numbers even though she already knew the consequences. So at Sunday, she finally dressed up in a white tank top and denim jacket also with a short brownish skirt that is reaching her knee and white shoes, curling a bit of her long hair and wearing a small touch of make-up.

Bracing herself, she was about to open the front door of her house when-

"OH MY GON! Are you coming out with that outfit!? Not wearing a nerd attire!?" Anegon, Gon's mother exclaims in surprise and shock.

"What? What's with that attire? Are you going on a date?" Ging, Gon's father said.

Hearing that statement from her father made her blushes deep shades of red.

"You are!?" Ging exclaims in surprise.

Anegon gasped "My, what a surprise"

Before her parents could say anymore, Gon just rush out quickly with a quick bye and I'll be home quickly.

The moment she arrives in the date spot, all the guys turned towards her with some of the girls smacking their guys causing her to blush in embarrassment.

`So embarassing' Gon mumbled, almost audible.

"Hey girl, want to come with us?"

Gon whipped her head to see some guys are currently coming towards her.

"We could have some fun altogether. How about it?"

Gon can see the smirks plastered on their faces. Feeling scared, she tries to take a step back but one of the guys grabs her hand.

"What do you think all of you are doing to her right now?"

Gon turned her head at the new source of the voice, unconsciously letting out a smile, seeing Killua has arrived.

The guys immediately feel scared, seeing Killua glared at all of them and runs away, knowing that he is not the kind of guy to be messed up with.

"Are you alright? Sorry that I am a bit late" Killua says as he comes towards her.

Gon nodded and lets out a small smile "I'm fine, thank you"

Killua blushed, scratching his cheek a bit and turning away "You look beautiful"

Gon blushed as well as the sudden compliment, it's her first time being complimented by other person beside her parents.

When Gon had taken a good look at Killua, she never thought that they are wearing almost matching clothes as right now Killua is wearing a white tank top with blue jacket and brown jeans with white shoes.

Killua realizes it too, blushed at that before mumbles "Maybe we are a match made in heaven"

Gon could only turn redder than before, hiding her face with her palm.

"Well, uh. Let's go, Gona. We are going to miss the movie" Killua said before leaving.

"Ah, right" Gon or now Gona said as she walk faster to catch up with Killua.

Gona swore that she is definitely making a bad choice of agreeing into going on a date with Killua.

"Wait- we are watching horror movie?" Gona asked, feeling shivers.

"Oh right" Killua said as he showing the ticket "It is the most popular one and all the other movies that are available are boring comedy and some stupid cartoon"

`I prefer to watch cartoon rather than horror movies' Gona thought as she is feeling scared, her scared level intensifies as Killua drag her inside.

Then the movie starts, with Gona already closing her eyes in fear.

She open her eyes to see Killua's reaction and she sees Killua's eyes are sparkling, seems really enjoying it.

Gona don't even know what to enjoy, she takes a glimpse at the movies and-

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Eh? Gona- Wah!" Killua lets out a surprised gasp, seeing now Gona had hugged him really tight in fear.

Killua sneakily hugging Gona back after mustering enough courage, in his mind, he is really feel guilty not knowing that she dislike horror movies but he is happy right now, getting a hug from her.

For the first time in Killua's life as a maniac of horror movies, Killua didn't watch the rest of the movies as he is trying to soothe Gona now.

When the movie had ended, Gona feel she could breathe again as she really can't stand horror movies.

"I- I thought I am going to die" Gona mumbled in fear.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you dislike horror film" Killua said without any guilt in his tone. He is way too happy for getting a hug that last for more than two hours. Although he did think that Gona is exaggerating, no one can die from a horror movie.

`I can't believe I show my weakness to him and I even hug him the entire time the movies started until it's over! I can't believe it' Gona thought in despair.

"Hey, I'm really sorry alright. Since it is already lunch time, how about we go and have a lunch. It's my treat" Killua said as he held out his hand.

After debating for few moments, Gona finally take his hand and letting Killua to lead the way.

Turns out Killua had already made a reservation into a very famous and expensive restaurant in the town.

This is just making her much more nervous and uncomfortable more than she already is.

"What's wrong? Why are you not eating? Didn't like the food?" Killua asked in confusion.

Gona just sighed, Killua's standard are way higher than hers "Nothing" She mumbled before takes a bite from the food.

It was really delicious.

Killua smiled at Gona's happy reaction. Without any thinking, he takes out his cellphone and snaps a picture which makes Gona flustered and it makes Killua snap another picture of her.

"What are you doing!?" Gona almost screeched. _Almost!_

"Sorry but- you look really cute so- I can't stop myself" Killua said as he scratch the back of his head and blushed.

"Give me that cellphone!" Gona hissed as she glares.

"No way. I want to stare at it always!" Killua said honestly.

"Ehem. Dear guest, mind if both of you to tone down your voice?" one of the butler said.

Gona just nodded apologetically before sighed then continue eating as if that snapping photo incident didn't occur while Killua busily putting password in his folder where he just put all of his Gona's picture so that she can't delete it and no one can see it.

The moment they step outside after finish eating and Killua take care of the bill. Killua decided to take Gona for a walk in an empty park. Then, Gona brought out the topic again.

"Give me your cellphone, now!" Gona said, in threatening tone.

"No way" Killua said as he smirk, how he enjoys teasing her.

Gona furrowed her eyebrows in frustration before she gets an idea. She looks at Killua pleadingly which makes Killua flustered in surprise.

"Please Killua~ May I have your phone only for a while? Please~?" Gona said in sweet and pleading tone and combine it with her famous (only to her parents) puppy dog eyes.

Killua's face become redder than blood. He started to splutter and looking at Gona in daze while his hand started to tremble but taking out his cell phone and handed it towards Gona who smile in delight.

"Thank you~" Gona said as she winks cutely then starting to finding her photos in Killua's cellphone. Ignoring Killua who is now had busily wiping blood that coming out from his nose due to the cuteness overload coming from Gona.

"Argh! I can't believe you are putting a password!" Gona yelled in despair.

Killua who is now no longer had any blood only smiled teasingly "Well, it is my treasure after all"

Gona pouted before handed Killua's cell phone back at him.

Then Killua started to snap another picture of her pouting face.

"Stop taking my photos!" Gona yelled as she is trying to snatch his phone again.

"Don't wanna" Killua said as he hold up his phone high.

Gona started to tip toe, hoping she could reach it but before she could, she lost her balance and pushing Killua in progress causing both of them to fall down and-

Chu~

Snap!

They kissed and Killua unbelievably managed to get the shot perfectly by accident. Gona broke the kiss and squeak in surprise as she distance herself from Killua by few centimeters and sits on the ground as she trying to will the blush goes away while Killua still in daze, checking the photo in his phone and smile in delight with a red face.

While Gona is now trying to get a hold of herself. She had kiss Killua, it may be an accident but she did kiss him. How unbelievable.

Although she had to admit, somehow it feels… electrifying.

"Gona?" Gona started to flinch as Killua called her. Slowly she turned back and blushed more, seeing Killua taking a sit position, ruffling his silver hair so the grass would be out of his hair and had a really happy look in his face despite his face is still red as well. Unconsciously, she began to smile from seeing Killua's happy face.

"I really- love you" Killua confessed and Gona swore that her heart is now beating crazily at that statement. She knows it and yet- why does she feel strangely- happy?

"I know we just met but- will you be my girlfriend?" Killua said in a serious tone.

"T-That's" Gona trailed off, she is definitely not mentally prepared for this.

Killua look at Gona for few moments before sighed "It's fine. There is no need for you to answer now"

Gona stared at Killua in surprise.

"But the next time we met, I expect an answer. Alright?" Killua said as he smiles gently.

Gona just nodded as Killua stands and offers his hand which makes Gona takes it and stands up as well. The two of them continued their date as Gona is now trying to figure out what she should tell him.

The moment she finally arrives back home, she thought she could take it easy being Gon again but her parents now bombarded her with questions.

"So who are you go to dating with?" Ging asked, although judging from his tone, it's more like a demand.

"You are fine, right? No one's hurting you?" Anegon asked.

"I- I'm fine. Sorry but I'm going in my room, now" Gon said as she dash quickly inside her room.

She lies on her bed and blushed, not knowing what she would answer the next time they met. Obviously she would meet Killua in school but is it alright for her to always keep her identity in secret? Especially when she finally realizes.

That she is in love with Killua.

"This is so confusing" Gon mumbled as she buries herself in a pillow.

Either way, as it is finally the next day, Gon just wear her usual nerd attire to go to school which makes her parents sigh in despair. They thought that Gon wouldn't wear that kind of attire again.

When she arrives in school, she is trying her best to avoid Killua. She is not mentally prepared to see him so she is trying her best to do so. Luckily Killua hadn't notice her which brought a huge sigh of relief from her.

When it is lunch break time, Gon just having her lunch on top of the roof, quiet and peaceful. As she is just about to take a small bite of her foot, the roof top door opened and she gasp.

Killua was there.

`What did I do to deserve this!?' Gon thought in despair, she can't run away anymore.

Killua notice Gon and smiled as he made his way towards "Oh, hi Gon. I have been searching for you all over this morning. How glad I am to see you here"

Gon started to jump slightly at the thought of Killua is searching for her, she felt happy and-

"Well, I confessed to your cousin yesterday and I was wondering how she copes up? Is she happy? She didn't hate me right?" Killua asked as he sits next to her and scratch his cheek in embarrassment.

Now Gon knows why Killua is trying so hard to find her, only to ask about her imaginary cousin and she is just their matchmaker.

"Just fine. That's it" Gon said in irritation as she packs her lunchbox

Killua look confused "Huh? Are you in a bad mood or something?"

"Whatever it is, it is none of your business" Gon said harshly before going.

However Killua stopped her, by grabbing her wrist.

"Tell me! What's wrong with you!" Killua demands, not letting go of her.

Gon grit her teeth in frustration "You want to know what's wrong!? Fine!"

With that, Gon started to untie her braids and ruffles her hair slightly before taking her glasses off and throwing it on the ground. The sight makes Killua gasped and letting go her wrist.

"G-Gona? But then- You are Gona? Gon!?" Killua widen his eyes in disbelief, the nerd girl he used to bully is actually the same girl he fell in love with?

"Yeah it's me. It's me all along, I'm really shy around strangers. That is why I always wear this kind of attire whenever I go out" Gon said as she looks down.

Killua thought that Gon is joking but the way his heart beat at the sight of her again, he knows that this is the very same girl that stole his heart.

"You want an answer the next time we meet again right? To be honest, I always hate you since you always pick on me but when you want to know more about me and going on a date with you makes me in love with you as well. But- I can't be with you, seeing I already trick you and such, so- sorry and goodbye" Gon said with tears in her eyes and runs away but-

Again, Killua managed to stop her. This time by blocking her way out.

"W-What is it now?" Gon ask in frustration. She already hurt Killua and what did he want now? Beating her up for tricking him?

"Why didn't you tell me back then? Why did you lie about it?" Killua said as he narrows his eyes.

"Well- you demand the impossible. Do you think you would believe me back then if I told you that we are the same person!?" Gon said, narrowing her eyes as well.

Killua blinked before sighed "No, you're right. I wouldn't believe you"

"Knew it" Gon huffed as she wipes some of her tears.

"But" Killua said as he helps in wiping some of her tears as well "My feelings are still the same though"

"What are you-" Gon didn't managed to finish her sentence

For Killua's lips is now against hers.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Gon jump in surprise and took some steps back.

Killua smirked "What? It's not like the first time we kissed, right?"

"That was an accident!" Gon yelled, her face is now bright red.

"And this time is not" Killua smiled in mischievous way.

"What are you thinking anyway!? I'll never be able to understand you!" Gon said dejectedly.

"It's obvious that I want you to be my girlfriend. I told you that my feelings are still the same and I won't change it. So, once more" Killua said as he come closer towards Gon.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Killua said again, in serious and sincere tone.

And Gon found herself smiling at that.

"Yes!"

After that, Killua totally announced that him and Gon are dating now. Sure at first the school at uproar because a popular guy like Killua is dating a nerd but Killua ignored it for mostly, he didn't want anyone to know that Gon is a beauty so he keep asking Gon to come to school with the usual nerd attire. Thanks to that, Killua's fan club broke out and he is no longer popular which worries Gon but Killua told her that it is no big deal.

And one day, someone from school found out that Gon is taking off her nerd attire and dress up in very fashionable for going on another date with Killua which now makes everyone in school finds out.

After that, whenever Killua goes. All the guys look at him in jealousy and anger seeing that Gon had now become some kind of Madonna in school which irked all the female populations in school. Killua hates it, Gon is his and only his and he would make sure of it.

"Ne Killua? Would you still love me if I am a nerd?" Gon asked out of blue which surprise Killua. Right now they are having their lunch in school roof top and Gon is no longer in her nerd attire. She already gain some confidence thanks to Killua.

"Hm? What's with the sudden question?" Killua asked in confusion and slightly panics.

"What are you panicking for?" Gon asked back in confusion.

Killua sighed "I- kinda have another confession"

Gon tilt her head "What is it?"

"Here" Killua said as he handed his cellphone towards Gon.

Gon took it questioningly but said nothing. When she sees it, she froze.

On that screen, there are a lot of photos of her in nerd attire.

"I guess I have a crush on you when you are a nerd. Guess because of stupid pride of mine makes me all insult you and bullying you when I didn't mean it. I had to admit, it makes me really happy to know that both of you are the same person" Killua said while turning away, refusing to let Gon seeing his face now which is beet red.

"You- have a crush on me even when I am a nerd?" Gon asked in almost disbelief. "So, what should I do? Wearing my nerd attire?"

"Why? Sounds so unbelievable to you?" Killua said, chuckling a bit.

"Mou" Gon pouted but smiled.

The lunch break is now ended as the bell has rung.

Killua smiled as well "Want to have another date after school?"

Gon beamed "Sure"

Killua won't admit but despite her confidence is already up, her shyness nature still remained just like when she is in her nerd attire. Either way, Killua thought Gon is just like two sides of coin, being different yet at the same time, they are the same.

And Killua loves them both, the different two sides of her.


End file.
